


A Notebook From An Unnoted Man

by Winterage (Migliaccio)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 一本来自无名之人的笔记本被送到了美国队长手里。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Notebook From An Unnoted Man

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我的第一篇盾冬文。开始写的时候是去年，刚刚刷完电影，所以基本就是一篇我对于美队3一些片段以及暗示的小论文。原本的计划会写得更长一些，选择现在完结的原因是，我意识到随着自己对漫画和原型角色构造了解得越多，在这个设定下的bug也只会增多不会变少，所以放弃了继续往下写的念头。  
> 总之，如果能在我本人的解读中寻找到一些对于细节的共鸣，我就再荣幸不过了。

P1

_**NO** _

P2

Eha 111, 塔林，爱沙尼亚→驯鹿肉包

冰，糖霜，冰块，冰岛，冰镇柠檬汁

P3

（回形针，从二战纪念馆宣传册上撕下来的呼啸突击队的合影）

P4

付了房租。

摩托车用润滑油：7.99

蛋黄酱：1.99

蔬菜和李子：4.5

在下周前搞到80块钱。

P8

Steve Rogers

（稍小一些的字）

布鲁克林，水，圣诞节

（更淡一些的字）家

P9

这附近有只很脏的狗，它非要跟着我。

我站着跟它大眼瞪小眼，最后不得不假装要给它两脚。

P11

我觉得我应该开始把一些事情记下来。以防万一，我把原因也写在这里。

我现在很难信任自己的大脑。上周五我在楼下见到了一条狗，这件事就他妈写在前一页，但是我忘了。我他妈简直无法理解，我把这事忘了。

我没再见过那条狗，也许我见过，但是忘了。因为今天我在杂货店的时候听到有两个家伙在谈论：

“……一条黄色的狗。脏兮兮的，瘦得像一个月没吃饭。我吓了一跳，我还以为我们这个区的流浪狗都死光了。老天爷，我手里拿着刚买的熏牛肉包呢。”

“你给了它吃的吗？”

“给了，当然。给了它两脚算吗？”

大概有一秒钟的时间，我好像听到自己的胳膊咯咯作响要给那个混蛋一拳，但是很快这感觉就消失了。我想，这和我没关系，周围也没见过什么狗。

我翻开这本本子才发现，我肯定是见过它的。这我非常确定。虽然现在即使我看着自己写的字，我也记不起来那条狗长什么样，或者我是在哪里见到它的。这是我脑子里的问题。我知道那事情一定发生过，我就是知道。我现在担心的是这是否只是我忘记的第一件事，还是我一直在不停忘记前几天发生过的事。所以我才在这里写这些废话，以防明天我甚至连自己的脑子不对劲这个事实都忘了。

我明天要给那条狗几片火腿。

P12

好吧，今天我什么都没有忘。可能昨天我神经过敏了。不管怎么说，我的脑子有这样的问题并不奇怪，但会好起来的，我想。

也许吧。

P13

我睡觉的时候看到了一些画面，而且我基本可以分辨出其中哪些是梦哪些是记忆。这感觉非常好。这句话说得不够确切，那主要都是些二战时的记忆，所以怎么说都算不上令人心旷神怡。感觉很好的地方是，我之前在纪念馆里知道了咆哮突击队的每个人叫什么和长什么样，但我昨天才感觉自己从脑子里找到了他们。

有一个纬度挺高的地方，名字里带着kav这个音。我所在的狙击点被一颗手雷炸了个粉碎，而我正正好好在前一秒钟从塔上跳了下去，摔在一堆稻草上，运气好极了。我回到集合点的时候正听见Dum Dum发出夹在学猪叫和抽泣之间的声音，其他人在安慰他，Morita背对着所有人坐在角落里。

“嘿，”我虚弱地瘫在门框上说，“白痴，你还欠我三十块钱，我做鬼都不会忘记的。”

第一个冲上来的人是Steve。那当然，他永远都是第一个。他的情况不错，胳膊绑着绷带，除此之外没什么伤口——我的天啊，他的头发被削掉了一块！就在额头上！我几乎快要笑醒了。

“你看起来简直跟Ike上将*一样！很帅，我是说。天哪，我没想到现在就能看到你五十岁的发型。”我拥抱他，Steve只回答了一句闭嘴，他听起来没有心情反击。

我从靠着门框变成了靠着他，他的额头贴着我的脖子。他小时候很喜欢这样，在他感到担忧或者恐惧的时候就会这么做，直到后来他开始认为自己是个硬汉了，这个白痴。我爱他。我拍着他毛茸茸的后脑勺，其他队友们跑上前来，Steve从我的脖子旁边退开，他们所有人一起看着我。每个人都露出又笑又哭的表情，这是很窝心，但依然丑到惊人，我恨不得把他们都拍下来，虽然我自己的脸大概也是差不多的样子。

“终于见到你了，士兵。”Steve说，他似乎是唯一可以保持声音平稳的人。

“中士James ‘永生不死’ Barnes归队，队长。”我语气轻松地回答，然后伸开胳膊到我能伸得最远的地方，和所有人拥抱。

我在写这段之前，脑子里其实只有一些单独的、零碎的词，比如手雷，拥抱，秃头，上将之类。但是当我写下来的时候，所有的画面和词语都联系在了一起，所以我能写出这完整的一件事，就像把拼图的一个角落拼出来了一样。每样东西都在正确的位置。这感觉真是太美妙了。而且当我写完之后，我发现自己想起了更多，在这段事情前后发生的一些对话，一些地名和一些画面。比如在Steve前额的头发长回来之前我一直都坚持叫他Ike，直到他威胁要把我的名字报给上校，然后让上校亲自把我一脚踢回布鲁克林。

*Ike：艾森豪威尔总统，二战时期英美盟军最高总司令。著名秃子，和血胆将军巴顿一起研究过如何治疗秃头。

P15

感谢老天，我打牌的技术还在。自从我想起牌这样东西之后，我还担心了一段时间。

我在一家赌场打了几轮，弄到一些现金。我没有以前那么娴熟，他们的玩法也和我们玩的有些差别，但我打得还不错。

我见到那条狗了，他现在一见到我就会跑上来。他是个好孩子，我给他在这栋破楼后面的停车场旁边搭了个棚。

P16

我找了一份修车的工作，随时可以辞职，而且不用和顾客打交道。隔壁住着的俄国老太婆帮了我。她说自己是因为资金问题出来逃难的莫斯科贵族，但她只是个喜欢胡说八道的红头发老妓女。我跟她的关系不错，暂时。她让所有人叫她Natasha，没有姓，只有Natasha。

“和你一点儿都不搭。”我说。

“你和Aleksandr这个名字也不搭。”她回答，煮着一锅红色的汤，“说得像谁在意似的。”

她让我记起了Natasha，或者说现在叫Natasha的女人。我曾经知道她的几个名字，其中有一个是Katya，离开红房子的时候她叫Katya。他们没有彻底拿走我的这一段记忆，我始终知道自己曾经在红房子里，教课，训练，类似的事情。他们认为这能帮助我对他们产生认同感和归属感。我记不起具体的面孔，但现在似乎慢慢想起来了一些：Natasha曾经是所有人中和我最亲密的。

在红房子里，你的成果不够好，你就会遭到惩罚。有这么一天，她在和我对打的时候表现得很糟，一般只有两三个人观察我们训练，但那时大概有十来个人通过监视器盯着我们。我知道她要倒霉了。训练结束之后，她被关起来，戴上手铐，每隔一段时间用强光刺激，不让她休息，没有食物，没有水。她的日程表上把这个写成“间谍课程”。

我去的时候她凄惨极了，趴在湿漉漉的地板上，甚至无法抬头看我一眼，显然刚才他们还尝试了海水水刑。我把水和吃的放在她身边的地板上。

“你以前也经历过吗？”她像是从地狱里回来了似地问。我点点头。

“我打赌那时候没有人给你送这些。”她把头发从脸上拨开，朝旁边看了一眼，“水和饺子，哈？这会让你倒霉的。”

“不会比你更倒霉。”我说。

“这点我很怀疑。我刚刚去地狱里逛了一圈，你知道吗，”她开始有心思说笑话了，说得断断续续，“我在那儿看到你了，你比我还要惨，惨个七八十倍。于是我想，你能熬过去，那我也可以。有什么来自经验者的建议吗？”

“管好你自己的事。”

我只说了这句话，因为我不知道自己还能说什么。让现在的我来理解的话，我想是因为再一次又一次洗脑之后，很多他们没有特意洗掉的记忆也在脑子里变得很模糊，我那时只记得自己也经历过类似的课程，但像她现在那样切身体会的痛苦已经不再强烈了。所以我没办法安慰她，因为我体会不到她的绝望。我伸出手在她的头顶上轻拍了一下，她好像僵住了，但只是很短的时间。随即我离开了那个牢房，让她可以抓紧时间在下一次光照之前闭会儿眼。

我不知道她最后有没有吃我带去的饺子，但我再次在训练场上见到她时，她看起来很糟，但表现得很好。

“嘿，胡茬男，”这个年长的、满脸皱纹的、用最廉价的红色染料把头发染成辣椒色的Natasha在我眼前挥了挥锅铲，“你又在出神了。你发呆的时间比你想象的还要长。”

“管好你自己的事，Natasha。”我的语气听起来很平静。

P19

我有几天没翻开这本本子了。说实话，我很惊讶它竟然还在。这栋楼里的小偷比全爱沙尼亚的加起来还要多。

我的牌技似乎在那家赌场小有名气，我最后一次去的时候，有人开口邀请我去里面的房间。然后我跑到别的地方躲了一周。我早该想到的，那家店给的抽头太高了，这是塞尔维亚暴徒的做法，我可不承认这是我神经过敏。

我不会再去那家店了。我以后只在屋子里搭扑克塔。

第二件我很惊讶的事情是我竟然没有被修车店解雇，意味着我付得起这周和下周的房租。

我有没有提过那条狗现在是我的好兄弟了？它什么都吃，我用修车店里的水管给他好好洗了一遍。他很配合，很温顺，见到我的时候扑上来蹭我的脖子，洗完澡之后还甩了我一身水。一周了，兄弟！他这样说。我给他带了根热狗，美式热狗，以前我和Steve喜欢吃的那种。

P21

（每个单词用的笔和字的大小都不同）

米老鼠，汽车，taco，约会

巧克力，猫，过敏，狗，雪人

白痴，链子，血，史上最烂罐头牛肉

SNAFU

烤鸡和土豆，胡萝卜（隔了一段空白）家

（很淡的，模糊的，像是被拇指摩擦过很多次的铅笔痕迹）

Rebecca

P22

Cyborg

Star Trek & Star Wars

喀秋莎

！！！爱尔兰炖肉！！！

比较近的蔬果店没有李子了，远的那家也不太新鲜。

为什么现在的拐杖糖和我小时候的味道不一样？

泰迪熊，玫瑰，梨

P23

我每天都能想起不少东西，虽然没时间把每件事都写一遍，但我已经把比较重要的词写下来了。目前为止从没有发生我担心的记忆问题，我的大脑运作得还不错。

我现在在利耶帕亚*，呆在一栋靠海的房子里，这房子相当不错，一进门就能闻到一股老头味。我不能在同一个地方待太久，而我在塔林待的时间已经超过计划了，这都得怪那条狗。我拜托了Natasha照顾他，只是因为她是我能拜托的唯一的人，有任何第二个候选人我都不会请她做这事。见鬼，她还让我给了她一笔狗吃饭的钱。

“我们这行都是收钱办事。和你那行差不多。”她数着钱，那种贪婪的坏笑根本无法从她的脸上消失，“我的兄弟姐妹们都跟我的白痴父母一样喜欢发善心，现在他们都死了。”我压根不想知道她在说什么。

上帝保佑她和Cap。我管那只狗叫Cap。

*利耶帕亚：拉脱维亚港口城市。

P25

我楼下住着一对小男孩。有个女人在照顾他们，我只见过那女人一次，那两个孩子中的任何一个长得都不像她。他们中有一个非常瘦弱，另一个则健康得多，他们俩总是呆在一起，无论是写作业，踢球还是干别的什么，他们形影不离。

我无法不想到Steve。我记得我们在放学后从街头跑到街角，他气喘吁吁的，我用力拍在他的肩膀上，拖着他去我们家吃晚饭。他吃不了很多，半个夹着火腿蛋的烤乳酪三明治和一杯牛奶就足够了。然后我跟着他去他家写作业。 Sarah竭尽她所能做一个她本会成为的热情女主人，但她的病让她没有足够的精力照看我们。我们安静地坐在客厅里，Steve在看书，我在他的速写本上乱涂乱画。

“你觉得怎么样，Bucky？”

我忙着把他本子上的小人涂成红色和蓝色：“什么？”

“看着我，Bucky。”他的蓝眼睛在窗户投进来的月光下亮得吓人，“我说我要去找个工作。我不能再这样下去了。”

我们俩沉默了一会儿。月光从他的眼睛里流下来，流淌到我身边。

“你去上学，”我说，“我去工作。”

他的震惊显而易见，他想要拒绝，想要阻止，他试图用发怒的声音吓到我，但Sarah就睡在隔壁房间，他不敢太大声，这让我得到了最终的胜利。

“你不能这样，混蛋。一瞬间里你没法做出理智的决定，你得多想想！”

“我早就这样想了，”我安慰他，但我们俩都知道，我确实是在刚才那一瞬间做出了决定，“我不适合读书，你适合。这样很对，你不能离开学校，而我妈妈凑巧不太介意我什么时候开始工作。”

我撒谎了，Winifred Barnes比这世上所有人都在意我能不能毕业。但我知道她其实也没有抱太大的希望，尤其是在看到我的成绩，然后再看到Rebecca的成绩单后：她只是希望她的孩子里出一个会读书的好家伙，Becca在这点做得比我好一百倍。

“我甚至有个计划，”我怀着一种英雄式的决心和自信告诉Steve，“我会先去附近的酒吧碰碰运气，等到认识的人多了之后，有人可以介绍我去码头打工。那工作赚得很多，Antonia前一个男朋友就是干这个的。而且你有时候还能搞到一些外国来的玩意儿。”

“你根本就没有见过Antonia的前男友！她只是胡说八道！”

我们一直用最小的声音争论到深夜，我记得那天晚上Steve直到最后都没有同意，我们最后在沙发上睡着了。他是个倔强的小混蛋，但他的倔强对我来说没用。

（长篇的空白）

P41

山谷，车厢

（黑色的炭笔）

深渊

（一个纺锤形的黑色漩涡，用白色的粉笔画了几个亮点。也许是一只眼睛，也许不是）

P45

“你见过我爸爸吗，先生？”

她看起来大概十一岁，或者大一些，但不会超过十三岁。她的头发乱糟糟地拖在肩上，一根橡皮筋松松地卷在那儿。她手里拿着一张纸板，上面贴着一个男人的照片，她在那个十字路口用捷克语和英语交替着向每个人询问，她的捷克语说得很糟。我看到她在红绿灯的柱子下蹲了下来，抱着自己的肩膀。

“已经在这儿找了三天了，”报亭的老太婆抽着烟，“她爸爸前几天死了，就在这儿。先是一枪，然后是棍子和刀。太可怜了。”

P47

先是一枪，然后是棍子和刀。

“先是一枪，然后是棍子和刀。”有什么人这么对我说。

“稍等一下，先生们，”有另一个男人镇定的声音，“让我先上楼和我的女儿道个别，我知道她还没有睡着。然后我悉听尊便。”

我上前一步，之前和我说话的人按住了我的肩膀，他说：“去吧。”

“外面有我们的直升飞机，他逃不掉的。”这个人轻声对我说，目标转身走向楼梯，“冷静一些，士兵。”

我看了他一眼，抬起了胳膊。一声像是针刺破气球的声音过后，目标倒在了地上。

“为什么要冒这样的风险？”我听到自己的声音，像是从另一个世界来的那样的声音，我把枪放回皮套里，然后拿出棍子，还有刀，“这没有必要。”

我记得血，破碎的皮肤和肌肉，断裂的骨头，浑浊的组织液淌进地毯之后显出的深棕色，孩子的哭泣和尖叫，和又一声针刺破气球的声音。

P48

几天后跟我说“棍子和刀”的人死了。我站在冷冻舱里，看到他的头颅被从中间劈开，瞳孔放大，脑浆从鼻子里涌出来。我盯着那双蓝色的眼睛，记得他是用怎样的语气对我说话。他眼睛里的东西和目标以及目标的女儿一模一样。他们看起来一模一样。

那是死亡特有的神情。我甚至记得自己当时在想什么：你被夺走了生命，你的眼睛里就仅剩下那个了——空无一物。

“闭上眼，士兵。”另一个声音在我脑子里说。

我闭上了眼，让自己重新消失在黑暗之中。只有我的眼睛里空无一物。

P55

（黑笔，字迹清晰）

August

棕发，雀斑，话很多，临死前还在说笑话。

“你说死后僵直是真的吗？帮我个忙，把我的眼镜放在我的裤裆上。”

P57

（铅笔，名字写得很大，芝士原本写的是切达）

红发，穿格子衬衫，领子上有芝士。

P59

（黑笔，字迹潦草）

收养了三个孩子的母亲，黑发，亚裔。

P61

（铅笔，姓氏划掉修改过多次）

Minords

他们一家人直至火势烧到床单前的时候还拥抱在一起。他们的女儿从隔壁房间冲进来，挤进父母和弟弟之间，一同迎接死亡。

P63

（黑笔，字迹清晰）

“Geluk”

风度翩翩的先生，学者，个子很高，白发。

P65

（黑笔，最工整的一页，每个字母都非常端正）

Joshua Bullinger

学生，预备间谍。他在阅读冬日战士相关文件后拒绝加入敢死队，遭到清除。

如果我的记忆没有错，他确实是俄国人，名字不是真名。

P67

（蓝笔，看起来快没水了）

Hose

大胡子，黑发，自称唱歌非常难听。

P69

（铅笔，全大写字母）

Salina

不到三十岁，金发，浑身首饰，纹身直到脚踝。

P71

（黑笔，数字修改过很多次）

33247869-A

特殊目标A组。5人。

P73

（炭笔字迹，每个字母描得非常粗）

KGB1989

KGB合作清除计划。12人。

P75

（黑笔，每个名字下划了直线）

Litzvita？Lavita？Litz？

女将军，金发，眼眶很深。她很憔悴。

P77

（铅笔，字迹清晰）

“Horndog”

特工。有一个女儿，他曾试图靠倒戈来挽救自己的性命。

P79

（黑笔，歪歪扭扭的字迹，像是喝醉之后写的，k几乎像一个t）

Stark

Howard Stark及其夫人。

（小一些的字）

我很抱歉。

P81

（写了一个名字，但是用笔涂成了一个黑色的圆圈，下面写上了数字）

982A347*

我无法记起是她或者他。他是除了美国队长之外我遇到过最强的对手，他们需要他的血清，或者别的什么。他的死改变了格局，他一直战斗到最后一刻。

（更多页的空白）

P137

我拎着一桶煤走上楼梯，这栋楼共用的休息室在放着英语的新闻，这挺少见的，我就停了下来。下一秒钟我就在电视里见到了Steve，那种闪着雪花的小屏幕显得他的个子比那个时候还要高。

“你觉得可能吗？”有一个骨瘦如柴的孩子坐在休息室破洞的沙发上，他盯着电视机。他是个瞎子，没有人知道他能看到什么。

“什么？”

“死掉七十年，然后突然复活，和原来的样子一模一样。”他耸耸肩膀，脸上的肌肉动了动，也许是想转转眼珠，“我妈妈说这是美国人的噱头。但我觉得还是很酷。”

“是很酷。”我盯着那个雪花屏幕上的家伙，其实他看起来只是一个上面有红色和白色的蓝色长条物体，“我是说他死掉再复活，还能和原来一模一样这点。有很多人死在了1945年，他们的世界停止在了那个时候，他们没有办法从雪堆里爬起来，跟这个家伙一样站在那儿，挥手，礼貌地微笑，卖国债，但是他们也和原来一模一样。”

但还有一个人也死在了1945年。

他宁愿死在1945年。

Steve翻过了这一页，迅速地翻过所剩无几的空白纸页，直到结束。

“这是第一本。”Sharon告诉他，“从时间上看，你在布加勒斯特看到的可能是第三或第四本，这是最早的那本，也是我们目前唯一找到的一本。”

美国队长没有立刻说话，他再次翻开了第一页，看着塔林的那个地址。

“我们去查了这家卖驯鹿肉包的餐厅，但是我们也发现那是他向美国通信的一个信箱，我们就说是信箱吧。然后我们找到了他提到的那个住址，那栋楼。我们就是在那里找到的这个笔记本。”

“是吗？”美国队长回答，“那个Natasha还好吗？”

“她死了。”Sharon飞快地移动了下她的嘴唇，“房东说她把狗送给了一家流浪动物收养中心，给了他一笔钱让他保留那栋楼里的一个房间。”

“她认为Bucky还会回去。”Steve低声说，“她知道Bucky还会回去。”

“你可以留着它，如果你想的话。”Sharon柔声说，“Fury已经同意了。”

Steve翻到最后一页，然后他顿住了。他刚刚错过了这一页。这一页上画着一个盾牌，画着他的盾牌。圆的，巨大的星星，用蜡笔涂成红色和蓝色。

“他不同意也改变不了什么。”Steve看着那个盾牌，露出一个微笑，“我一定会留着的。别想我告诉SHIELD他写了什么，我知道你们看不懂他的字。”

“成熟点，Steve。”Sharon稍稍皱了皱眉，但是她很快就掩饰掉了，“告诉我一些你的推理？关于那些空白部分的。”

“好吧。”美国队长合上了那本笔记本，牢牢地捏在手里，Sharon几乎怀疑他是担心自己在听完他要说的之后会把它抢走，“他只会写一些现实生活中的事情让他联想起来的记忆，必须是他确信是真实的，那些空白可能是他想起了什么，但没有来得及写下来，或者他还无法整理清楚某个部分。另外这一些，”他翻到那一连串名单之后的空白页，“他在等自己想起来。”

“我也是相同的意见。”Sharon点点头，“他有一些记忆的细节清晰得令人震惊，我想是他只选择了最清晰的那部分写下来，我想是他担心自己出现记忆减退，写下的东西可能给他造成混乱。”

“你们找到那张照片了吗？”

“你当时在笔记本里看到的那张？没有。”Sharon回忆了一下，“你穿着制服的那张？你很在意？”

“是的。”Steve垂下了睫毛，“我知道当时那本笔记本已经碎成四分五裂了，可是那张照片不在那儿。我觉得那是对他很重要的东西。”

Sharon许诺会带着她的队伍加倍努力，然后离开了。Steve坐在他的床上，他想在Fury打电话来之前再小睡一会儿。Bucky安全的在SHIELD的保护之下，他们在给他治疗，Steve可以暂且放心两个小时，因为他很清楚在Bucky稍稍恢复之后，他迎来的就会是审问、斥责和审判了。他必须在那个时候到来之前陪在他的身边。

他知道他不应该，可是他还是从胸腔里长长松了一口气。至少Bucky现在在他知道在哪儿的地方，在他可以触碰得到的地方，在他可以保护的范围之内了。

至少他现在在了，而Steve Rogers不会容忍这件事情是暂时的。他现在可以这么做了。

“Ike，”他把那本笔记本放在胸前，闭上了眼睛，嘴唇稍稍上翘，“该死的，你竟然还记得Ike。”

END?

“Rogers提到一张照片，夹在你的笔记本里，照片上是他自己，穿着制服。你对此有印象吗？”

“事实上，我有。”Bucky露出一个疲倦的微笑，他的眼神滑向他自己的腰。

一位探员伸手去触碰他，在他的腰部的皮带内侧摸到一个夹层，拿出一张纸片，那儿只有这一张纸片。它被摊开放在灯光下。那是一张杂志上剪下来的美国队长照片，纸张很软，但颜色很明亮，正反都用透明胶带仔细地粘了起来，让它看起来尽量显得平整挺刮一些。

Sharon沉默了几秒钟，再次开口，她飞快地咬了一下嘴唇，语气比之前一瞬间温柔了很多：“我不能相信你在那样的打斗中还能把这张照片拿出来藏在身上。”

“我做过这件事很多次。”Bucky的眼睛平静地看着她身后的墙壁，“比你们知道得更多。”

“为什么不把它粘在笔记本里呢？这样会保存得更好一些。”

“那可不行。”冬日战士的头稍稍垂下来，他鬓角两侧的头发搭在他的脸颊边。他的声音和姿态都显示出配合与服从。他的目光从Sharon的脸上扫过，移到那张照片上，停留了几秒钟，然后再次抬起来看着她的眼睛。“笔记本更容易成为目标。我有时候可能得丢下笔记本就跑，事实上我也这么做过，不止一次。但是这张照片不行，我必须拿着它。有什么意外发生的时候，我把它藏在身上也更加容易一些。”

他慢吞吞地重复：“我得时刻拿着它。我就算再忘记了什么，看着他就能够再想起来。这是我的锚。黑暗的深海里的锚。”


End file.
